


The Missing Piece

by bisexualdisastervibes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gender Identity, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jinora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdisastervibes/pseuds/bisexualdisastervibes
Summary: Jinora goes through an identity crisis after being asked for pronouns. This is how Jinora came to realize there has always been a piece missing, even if they didn't realize it.Please read A/N for how emotional this was for me to write and why I wrote it <3CW/ gender identity realization, mentions of dysphoria
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Ikki & Jinora (Avatar), Jinora & Kai (Avatar), Jinora & Kya II (Avatar), Jinora & Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried while writing this so many times. This is an extremely personal fic for me. I realized I was nonbinary a few weeks ago, and I decided I wanted to write my own experiences and how I realized my identity. Some of this text is literally copied between me and friends while I was questioning my identity, it's so personal to me. This fic was extremely emotional and freeing for me to write. I hope this fic helps someone realize their own identity and learn that it's okay to question who you are. 
> 
> I want to thank AstraBabe for beta'ing this fic for me! They kept me from making some awkward mistakes in this fic lol. Thank you Possum for being such an awesome beta <3 Go check their work out, they are amazing
> 
> A/N about the story:
> 
> My gender crisis fully hit me when a friend asked me my pronouns based off a TikTok they saw. Yes, that conversation between Opal, Kai, and Jinora was an actual convo I copied almost word for word. I couldn't use Mother Mother, so I used Trustfully in Love instead lol
> 
> Image is Man With An Open Shirt by Karl Martin!

Jinora let out a sigh as she sat down on her bed. She opened the group chat that she was in with Opal and Kai, laughing at some dumb meme they sent. 

**_@airbendingbeifong_ **

_Oh hey Jinora what are your pronouns we have to settle something_

_It’s about mommy issues and tiktok_

**_@criminalbisonboy_ **

_Jinora do you listen to Trustfully in Love?_

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Yeah I do_

_I like a few of their songs_

_They vibey_

**_@airbendingbeifong_ **

_And your pronouns, if you don’t mind?_

Jinora felt a flash of fear run through her. She knew they were just asking because of a meme but...it had been something she was thinking about. She paused before typing out her reply.

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Uh_

_Idk_

  
  


**_@criminalbisonboy_ **

_Ok_

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Definitely she/her, maybe she/they??_ _  
__Idk it’s been an ongoing crisis_

**_@airbendingbeifong_ **

_Lmao FYI we were discussing this bc of a video of a mommy issues playlist_

_Do you want us to alternate between she/they or pick one?_

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Uh_

_Alternate I guess??_

**_@criminalbisonboy_ **

_Okay <3 _

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Idk i’ve never really tried they/them_

**_@criminalbisonboy_ **

_Well if you ever want to let us know_

Jinora threw herself back with a sigh as conversation drifted off into random shit again. Jinora had been fighting with herself about identity and this conversation hadn’t helped quiet that fight. Over the past year, Jinora debated cutting her hair again. Her hair was fine at the shoulder length it was at but...sometimes she just wanted to shave it all off. Having longer hair felt wrong and she just _needed_ it to change. Her mom called for her to come down for dinner and her crisis was solved for now, but it would remain in the back of her mind.

She opened up Discord with a sigh, deciding to talk with her close friends. 

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_I am also having gender crisis_

_But yeah_

Jinora smiled as she saw Huan typing, knowing he would have something to say. She and Huan had started talking a lot lately, the Beifong quickly becoming one of her close friends.

**_@greenhairblackeyeliner_ **

_wanna talk about it?_

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Uh yeah actually_

_Like_

_Opal and Kai asked for my pronouns and_

_And I couldn’t answer right away_

_Like I’m okay with femininity but_

_Sometimes I just wish I had no chest_

_I wish I was more masc and I could cut my hair off_

_and I could wear my shirt unbuttoned and show off my body_

**__**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_(Image description: a drawing of a man looking off to the side. He has his shirt unbuttoned, the button up being loose and showing off most of his chest.)_ **

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Like I want to embody that feeling_

_And sometimes I wish I wasn’t a woman_

Her heart raced when she saw Korra typing, not knowing how she would react and feeling stupid for being so scared of judgement.

**_@theglowingbitch_ **

_That could be dysphoria maybe?_

_I’d wait a few days before deciding anything and try out a few pronouns to see what helps you feel more comfortable_

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Yeah, I won’t change anything rn anyway_ _  
__I just want to maybe try they/them pronouns?_

**_@greenhairblackeyeliner_ **

_I was gonna suggest maybe non binary-_

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_I mean he/him is okay, like it’d be weird but I could vibe with it_

**_@theglowingbitch_ **

_That could be it but I don’t wanna give them any labels since that’s something they should decide for themself_

Jinora’s heart stopped in happiness. Being referred to as they/them...it made Jinora tear up.

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Korra that literally made my heart stop in happiness_

**_@sparkyglove_ **

_gender is a social construct fuck gender be you_

Jinora let out a laugh at Asami’s message. Jinora knew her... _was it her anymore,_ friends were supportive no matter what Jinora decided. Today was draining, hopefully sleep would help. Jinora closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness.

The next morning, Ikki begged their mom to go shopping for new clothes.

“I just want to go do something! It’s been a while since we’ve been shopping and I want to buy Huan a gift,” Ikki said.

“Alright, get ready and we’ll go soon,” Pema said. “Jinora if you want to come along with us, feel free.”

“I’ll go get changed and tag along,” Jinora said. Her conversation with Huan had started turning the gears in her ( _their?)_ mind. She opened up Discord, taking a deep breath before opening the Republic City Pride server. Jinora had joined a few weeks ago, occasionally chatting in there but not often. Nobody knew Jinora’s actual identity and it was easier to ask for something on there than to ask her friends.

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Hey uh I’ve been having a gender crisis lately_

_Could y’all just refer to me as they/them real quick?_

**_@fireferretfan1219_ **

_Yeah of course! They’re asking for something so simple_

**_@tahnosfabuloushaircurls_ **

_they’re really cool! i remember talking with them about tigerdillos and the eating habits about those funky lil creatures_

**_@bookwhore17_ **

_they’re so nice and friendly!_

Jinora’s eyes watered in joy as the messages continued to pour in. The intense feeling of joy and pure happiness was overwhelming. The last time Jinora had felt so happy was when they got their tattoos. Jinora quickly sent a message to the server she was in with Huan.

**_@thattattooedkid_ **

_Hey uh_

_So I asked for some ppl in other server to refer to me with they/them_

_Yeah, a bitch definitely not cisgender based off the intense serotonin rush I got_

  
  


Jinora looked in the mirror, feeling intense sadness wash over them as they looked in the mirror. Jinora traced a hand along her clothed chest, feeling tears come to her eyes. Fuck, why did this have to happen to her? Jinora was always confident in their sexuality and body but now...it was all of that insecurity crushing them again.

Jinora took off her shirt and tightly rewrapped her bindings as tight as she could. Tears came to their eyes as they realized it barely made a difference. She also put on a camisole, tears coming to eyes as she realized her chest was still visible. Breathing in deeply, they bound it tighter, flattening their chest as much as possible until it slightly hurt.

As soon as Jinora put their top back on, Ikki barged into Jinora’s room. “Come on, let’s go!” Ikki exclaimed, dragging Jinora along. Jinora smiled and let the presence of their sister calm them down a bit.

Everything was going fine for now. Jinora still felt weird in her body, but with the distraction of shopping it wasn’t as intense. As Ikki walked into the clothing section, Jinora paused in horror.

They had walked by a mirror. She saw her reflection, her obvious chest making her want to break down and cry. Jinora’s eyes watered, but they forced the tears down. 

“Hey sweetie are you okay?” Pema asked, noting the thinly veiled sadness settling around the airbender.

Jinora forced a bright smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Thankfully, Ikki came up and began chattering, deflecting Pema’s concerned questioning. 

As soon as they got home, Jinora rushed past their aunt, drawing a look of concern from the woman. Kya knew Jinora typically liked to play some Pai Sho or just talk a bit before heading in for the night. Kya decided to stay near Jinora’s room just in case something was wrong. Jinora had a habit of repressing everything and insisting she was fine when she wasn’t.

Jinora decided to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and...they just needed rest. Maybe in the morning everything would make sense. Jinora took off the camisole and began to unbind their chest. They reached for a sleep top, stopping as they saw their bare chest.

That was it. That was the final straw. Seeing the bare chest just broke them in two. Jinora broke down in tears, collapsing on the floor. Their body shook with sobs, breath barely coming in and out. 

Through the tears, Jinora registered a feminine voice. “You two get lost, I’ll make sure Jinora is okay.”

Jinora continued to sob, flinching at the soft hand that landed on their shoulder. “Hey sweetie, it’s Auntie Kya. Can I hold you?” she asked, unfazed at the fact that Jinora didn’t have anything covering their chest, just gently pulling their discarded sleep top over their head.

JInora nodded, tightly holding her aunt as Kya wrapped her in a tight hug. “Hey little lemur, it’s okay. I’m here honey,” Kya said softly, murmuring reassurance as Jinora continued sobbing. 

Eventually, Jinora was able to stop crying and looked at Kya with a red and blotchy face. “I’m sorry,” Jinora said, hating how their voice cracked.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Kya said, running a hand up and down her back. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“I...it’s stupid,” the airbender protested.

“Jinora if it made you upset it’s not stupid. Your feelings are valid dear,” she said softly.

“It’s...I saw my chest,” they said, voice cracking. “Yesterday Opal and Kai asked for my pronouns and I couldn’t answer them. I...I-”

Kya remained silent, just pressing a soft kiss to Jinora’s forehead to offer silent support. “I couldn’t answer them. I’ve never felt connected to womanhood but I thought it was normal. I wanted to cry today because I saw my chest as I walked by a mirror. It’s like it’s always been there and I never realized it. I just...I wish I was more androgynous,” Jinora admitted.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry. I know how you feel. I remember the constant dysphoria and hating being referred to as Katara’s son or Aang’s boy. It just makes you feel like even being referred to was a chore. I realized I was trans at a young age. It’s a lot and it can be overwhelming,” Kya said softly, understanding exactly what Jinora was describing. 

“It feels like your body isn’t yours, doesn’t it? It feels like you were born into the wrong form but you’re afraid it’s all in your head,” she said, Jinora nodding in agreement. 

“I don’t think I’m cis but...I don’t want to assume. What if I’m doing this for attention? What if I’m making it all up? What if I just have internalized misogyny and don’t want to conform to stereotypes? What if-”

“Jinora honey please stop. If you’re so concerned about faking it then it’s obvious you aren’t. If you were faking it, you wouldn’t be spending so much energy and having so much stress over this. It’s okay to feel like this and it’s all valid. Gender is confusing and you don’t owe anyone an explanation. Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, voice gentle but firm. 

“Yeah,” Jinora replied. “When I was bald some people referred to me as sir or him by accident. At the time I thought it was a bit odd, but I didn’t mind it and didn’t correct them. It actually..it actually felt kinda nice, even though I couldn’t admit it to myself. Then Opal and Kai asked for my pronouns and I-”

She took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t know. I asked for some people to refer to me as they/them and something clicked. It was like something was there that I never knew was missing. I still like femininity at times, but I also want to be androgynous. I want to be masculine. I don’t know how to feel. It’s okay for others to feel like this and I’d support them, but when it’s me I just...I can’t figure out how I feel.”

“It sounds like I have a pretty awesome nephew,” Kya said casually, watching his face for the reaction she would get.

Jinora’s eyes watered in happiness and he let the tears roll down his face. “Thank you,” he said, voice shaking with emotion.

Kya wrapped them in a hug. “I remember Dad taught me about people like you. They fell outside of being a man or woman. They preferred the term non-binary. Some people just like using they/them, others a mixture of pronouns. Whatever you decide, I’ll refer to you as that. You deserve it.”

Jinora nodded, heart swelling at their aunt’s overwhelming support. “I mean I like all of them. It doesn’t bother me being referred to as a woman, man, or person. It just _clicks_ for me.”

Kya ran a hand up and down his back. “I’m proud of you. Tomorrow we can go shopping if you want. Earlier you told me about chest dysphoria and they have these special things called binders that flatten your chest. We can get you fitted and buy one if you want,” she said softly.

“Thank you Auntie Kya,” she said, wrapping her aunt in a tight hug.

“I know it’s been a long day but do you want to tell the others? I promise you, your dad and Bumi will be accepting. If anyone else tries to invalidate you, they’ll have to deal with me,” she said, voice laced with fierce protectiveness.

Jinora nodded shakily and took the top Kya offered to them. “I’m proud of you my little lemur,” Kya said, pressing a kiss to the top of Jinora’s head.

Jinora smiled and hugged his aunt. “Thanks,” he said, knowing Kya would understand the weight behind the word.

Kya squeezed their shoulder as Jinora walked to the living room. Her father rushed over silently and wrapped her in a tight hug. Jinora squeezed back tightly before stepping away and clearing her throat. 

“I have an announcement,” they said, everyone looking at them. “I realized I’ve never felt fully comfortable as a woman. I asked for someone to refer to me with they/them and something clicked. I discovered a piece of me I didn’t even know was missing. I’m okay with all pronouns and I’m…”

She took a deep breath. “I’m non-binary. I finally found who I am and I’m happy with it,” she said, voice loud and proud.

Her family wrapped her in a hug. Jinora’s eyes watered at the feeling of her brother, sister, mother, and father all offering overwhelming support. 

Meelo looked at them with a devilish grin. “This means Ikki is the only girl left. Boys rule, girls drool!” he exclaimed gleefully. Jinora laughed, happy he accepted her so quickly.

“I’m happy for you,” Ikki said softly. “If you want, I can make you three little bracelets. Whenever you want to be referred to a certain set of pronouns, you can wear that color.”

Jinora smiled. “I’d like that,” he said. 

“Well, it looks like you can finally join us for guy’s night out!” Bumi exclaimed, Kya hitting her brother on the head. 

“I’m happy for you,” Tenzin said, bringing her into one of his hugs. Jinora loved his father’s hugs, the combination the smell of incense and soft wind and his father’s calming presence always calming him down.

“If you want, we can cut your hair,” Pema said. “We’ll do whatever you want or need to feel comfortable in yourself sweetie.” 

Jinora smiled, grateful they had such a supportive family. They were afraid of admitting their identity, but now that they did all they felt was joy.

Kai walked over to them and brought them into a tight hug. “Hey, I love you,” he said softly, placing a hand on their face. “No matter what name you choose, pronouns you like, you’re still my other half. You’re my partner and I’m not leaving.”

Jinora softly kissed him. “I have the best boyfriend,” she said, tucking her head under his.

“I have the best partner,” he replied, holding her tight.

“You two need to stop being so fucking cute,” Korra said.

“Babe, stop it,” Asami chastised her, hitting her on the arm.

“We’re proud of you Jinora. Wait, do you still want to go by Jinora?” Bolin asked.

Jinora paused, Kai running his fingers up and down his back. “I’m not sure yet. Jinora is okay but I don’t know if I’ll want to change it later.”

“Just let us know,” Mako said with a nod, smiling softly. 

Jinora decided to stay up, the presence of her friends and family reenergizing her. She laid in Kai’s lap, her boyfriend running his fingers through her hair as they all played charades. It was entertaining to see Bolin try and mimic Korra, everyone shaking with laughter.

Jinora closed their eyes, feeling at peace. They finally found the missing piece to themselves. They were finally whole, never realizing they had been broken before. Finally, he found a way to refer to himself in a way that truly resonated. She would figure out names and clothing later, for now she was simply content with the pure joy and elation she felt. The missing piece of their soul, their gender identity, didn’t only complete the puzzle of their being but filled in an empty space. They reveled in the feeling of finally being whole after being broken for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed this fic <3 It was super personal for me to write and honestly very freeing. This was super
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, here are the Discord names and who is behind them. The other Discord names are random and aren't a character.  
> @airbendingbeifong: Opal  
> @criminalbisonboy: Kai  
> @thattattooedkid: Jinora  
> @greenhairblackeyeliner: Huan  
> @theglowingbitch: Korra  
> @sparkyglove: Asami


End file.
